This application describes the sixth and seventh phases of a comprehensive plan for complete renovation of both facility support and animal housing areas at the LUMC. The earlier phases described in the application permitted the Institution to meet all federal and AAALAC guidelines relating to animal housing for diagnostic and research support services. This application includes a request for support in renovating a portion of space within the central animal resource into specialized support areas in transgenic and special rodent housing plus support areas. The creation of these facilities will efficiently accommodate the growing needs expressed by the LUMC research faculty. Funds are requested to expand housing and support space to accommodate the needs associated with transgenic and "barrier" rodent facilities. The outlined program creates support space for efficient rodent cage washing and sterilizing. These facilities will permit appropriate rodent quarantine management and minimize potential for disease spread. It will also permit the complete initiation of barrier policies and limit mixing of clean and contaminated cages and racks. This faculty as well as members of the IACUC participated in the development of these plans.